Finding Forever
by writetobeme1
Summary: "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves." -William Shakespeare
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Nothing prepared me for_  
_what the privilege of being yours would do."  
_-**Turning Page** _by_ **Sleeping at Last**

* * *

**Preface**:

"I _can't_ forgive you, Usako... I'll never be strong enough to do that, I think. But I can let you go, and let go of the anger. I still love you…but if this is real, if _he_ is your choice, I can't change that. No amount of anger can change it. I'm letting you go, letting the fury go. Just...live your life, live with the choices you've made."

There's a moment; one complete beat of time, in which there's utter silence as the two of us stand alone in the quad. My eyes find a swaying leaf, moved by the wind of Mamoru's swift departure and in that still, quiet moment all I can accomplish is watching that leaf move like a pendulum until it finally becomes motionless.

When it stops, our moment of peace breaks.

A shattering, clear realization and burning sensation fills my entire body. It's not unpleasant, this new feeling, more like the abrupt departure of something heavy from my shoulders.

_This is it._

With Mamoru's last words he's given us a gift of something beautiful; the freedom to love each other without having to run, without having to hide. It shocks me to realize it, but we're essentially free.

A smile wider than the biggest ocean tugs at the corners of my mouth. I try to fight it for a moment, not letting myself revel too much in this freedom; it can diminish as quickly as it came, after all. And yet, somehow, I also know this freedom to love Seiya as wholly and deeply as I wish will not be disappearing now, not when I have it grasped so tightly in my hands.

I can feel Seiya behind me, statuesque and frozen.

I grab his hand with ease and I take my time weaving each of my fingers through his. There is time now to indulge in every touch, every word. There is shock, hurt, love, happiness, sadness, and pain radiating off of him in waves and I know this is the outcome of a situation like this; you win greatly, yet you lose much. We have each other now, but for the price of my future...

I've felt as though all of my life until now has been the course of one very long day. And now, with everything changing, the sun has _finally _set on this day. There's darkness for one night before the sun rises again. It's rising now, bringing with it a new day.

The dawn is finally breaking.

I turn my face to peer up at Seiya. It feels as though I have not truly seen him in so long. We have been constantly blinded by fear for too long, and now that there is _finally _calm after the storm, my eyes are clear and he is so much more than I remember him to be. The dark, hip-length raven hair that he keeps tied in a low ponytail and beautiful midnight eyes. His mouth is parted slightly, his eyes round as he still watches the place where Mamoru stood a moment ago, as though he will reappear at any second.

I bring a hand up and softly lay it against his cheek, putting unsaid comfort into the touch. His eyes close and his hand clasps around mine, holding it to his face. I sigh and bring him into an embrace, simply holding his ducked head against my shoulder as we stand in the quiet of the trees.

"Dumpling..." He says softly, his warm breath fanning into the crook of my neck. "I-I can't believe you're _finally _mine."

I blush, but a sense of long-waited fulfillment fills me deeply. "It feels good to hear that."

"It feels good to say it."

This is a moment that people say changes your life. This is _that _defining moment. The moment when you realize that the only thing you want, the only person you could ever want - no, _need _\- is right in front of you.

I realize how every one of my molecules are hyper-aware of him. Every sense is completely overrun. Seiya's eyes are dark and smoldering as I gaze into them. The fingers of his right hand brush over my cheek and weaves gently into my hair, cupping the back of my neck and I can feel the warmth from the plain of his palm spread down and settle into my spine.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, Dumpling." His words warm my blood.

And he does.

His mouth descends upon mine slowly, as if he's giving me a chance to resist. The heat of his lips sends jolts of lightning through my body. Seiya slips his left arm around my waist and pulls closer, practically molding me to him. I let the fingers of both my hands entangle themselves in his soft, damp ebony hair as his tongue slips past my pliable lips.

_Finally. _

I tremble under Seiya's feather-light touch, his thumb caressing my cheek, his other hand moving across my back, easing the tension from the muscles until I can easily fall into his embrace.

_I didn't know it could like _this.

A small, wistful sigh escapes my parted lips as he slowly eases back from me. I don't want to open my eyes; I can go on for hours kissing this boy.

"You turn a pretty shade of pink, Dumpling." He chuckles, tracing a finger down the side of my hot face. I blush even harder.

My mind is racing. Though upset that I am leaving my old life behind me, there is something in me yearning to begin this new chapter with Seiya, where everything has the potential to be so much better. I'm ready for it to start now that all these loose ends have been tied.

I'm ready to start our forever.

"Seiya, I'm so glad this happened," I whisper contently.

"What?" he inquires bemusedly.

"This. Us." I say softly. "It's been hard, yes, and it's caused me and those I love enough hurt for a lifetime... But this battle has been worth the victory. If I get to stand here, holding you like this... It's definitely been worth it."

Seiya's eyes shine at my words and a smile graces his lips. "I agree. You were made for me, Dumpling."

I place a hand on his cheek, holding his eyes with my own. "I love you," I say fully and slowly, my words absorbing and embedding themselves in the nearby trees, the silence, and in the moment.

"And I love you."

There is nothing else for now. The love we have for each other is our only companion here, and it fills the small park, overpowering and rich. As I bask in this amazing feeling, I cannot help but think back on the events that have led us here...

* * *

**A/N**: Just an introduction to our story... :)

**P.S.**: Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Act 1 - Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"There are far, far better things ahead  
than any we leave behind."__  
_**-C.S. Lewis**

* * *

I blink back tears and pull myself together because crying will make me look stupid right now. _He's coming back, he's not leaving me forever... _Then why does the shadow of the punched hole in my heart have this constant dull ache? _He loves me. Mamo loves me... He'll never leave me. _

"When are you coming back?" My controlled voice sounds shaky, even to my ears. Mamoru frowns at me. I know if I ask, he'll stay...but why should I be so desperate? I have an urge to grasp his hand, but I control it.

"I've already told you, Usako. But as soon as I'm finished with school, I'll be back at your side."

He smiles genuinely at me, and my heart seems to skip a beat altogether. How can one person be so beautiful? I am temporarily stunned, and can't seem to form a coherent sentence. His smile changes into a smirk, and although Mamoru can't read my mind, I know that he knows what I'm thinking. I'm not sure how an _akachan o naki, _like myself, can measure standing to someone like Mamoru.

I reel my thoughts back in.

"Still, Mamo. How long do you think?"

He sighs. "Maybe a year?"

The place in my chest where the hole is aches again and my hand flies to my heart. I can't think of him being away for so long from me. I need him _here_, with me. I take a deep, measuring breath.

"Okay. That's fine."

I can tell by his expression that he knows I think it's most definitely _not _'fine,' but he doesn't say anything, and just pulls me into his warm embrace. I breathe in his scent and promise myself I will not forget it, not until he is back in my arms like this. He stays still and strong, letting me have my fill of him.

I can feel his warm cheek against the top of my head, between my hair buns. "You know I love you more than anything, Usako. I promise I'm coming back. I just wish I can bring you with me so that I can stay wrapped around you like this every second of every day. I wish that I..."

I'm making this so hard for him. Time to play my part a little more convincingly.

I force a small smile. "I know, Mamo. But you have to do what you have to, and who am I to stop you from chasing a dream? Go. Don't worry about me. Just promise to write and call me whenever you can."

His expression doesn't change. "You're not that great of an actress, Usako... I want to stay here with you as much as you obviously want me to. But going to America... It's always been a dream of mine, and now that I _finally _have a chance to go - I don't want to miss out on this opportunity."

He didn't buy it. Sighing, I peer deep into his oceanic eyes and, this time, I speak to him truthfully. "Mamo, I'm _scared _of being left alone. But I love you, and I want to see your dreams come true. Knowing that I'll have the girls to support me while you're gone helps. You go, and do what you have to."

Mamoru squeezes me tighter to his chest, but not enough so that it hurts. One of his hands comes up and runs through my hair. It's so soothing that my eyes close and my breathing becomes in-tune with his strokes of my hair. The warmth from his body seeps through my skin and down into my bones, and it feels good. It feels like home.

I sigh in happiness.

He chuckles quietly, and I feel the rumbles in his chest against my ear.

I break the silence. "Maybe during the holidays I can come visit you, Mamo. What do you think?"

His hand freezes, and his body becomes rigid. "Usako, I don't know... If I'm not too busy with my school work, then yes. But let's wait before we make big plans like that, okay?"

Annoyance surges through me. I growl and peer up at him, my mouth open and ready to speak my mind, when he cuts me off. He looks wary.

"Usako, _please_... I'm leaving tomorrow. Let's not ruin these last few hours together."

I seethe. "I'm not _ruining_ anything, but fine. We'll talk more about it later."

He closes his eyes for a moment, as though he's trying to compose himself, and then effortlessly scoops me up into his arms. I link my arms around Mamoru's neck as he carries me to his bed, where I curl against him. He resumes the stroking of my hair, and soon enough my eyes seem to get heavier.

I don't let myself sleep, though. I don't want to miss another minute with him, and I find myself talking to keep myself awake.

"Ami-chan told me that there's a lot of things to do in America. Do you think you will have enough time to talk to me?"

He chuckles at my apparent attempt at staying awake and answers in a gentle voice, "We'll talk often, Usako. I promise."

"...Good. Because I miss you, Mamo."

I feel Mamoru smile in my hair. "I haven't left yet; I'm still here."

I smile, too, and raise my chin to capture his lips in a kiss. A tingling sensation spreads through my body and I sigh contently, pleased with the familiar feeling. The kiss is sweet and simple...

..._but I want more. _

I decide not to comment on my thoughts. _A conversation for another time, I think. _

We lapse into silence and, this time, the sleepiness is too thick and overbearing to ignore.

* * *

There's something about airports and all of the people bustling about importantly that always puts a nervous excitement in my stomach. The whooshing planes preparing for takeoff, the infinite number of destinations, the tourists with their colorful bags and wide eyes; it's all so thrilling. Something about _flying_, being suspended in mid-air in a huge metal bird, and soaring over land and water, heading to some distant place, is all so nerve-wracking and breathtaking at the same time.

I love to fly.

_ Too bad that I can't go with you, Mamo. _

I check the flashing board again - Mamoru's plane is due to board in thirty minutes.

Mamoru sits tranquilly on a seat in front of me in the waiting area, reading a newspaper as I draw his concentrated face on my sketchpad. I shade his hair as he turns a page calmly; it doesn't seem to bother either of us that the rest of our friends still haven't arrived.

After five minutes of fruitless sketching that does Mamoru no justice, my eyes drift upwards as a group of girls drift towards us.

Rei reaches us first.

"Usagi!" She sighs, hugging me desperately. I pat her back in an odd, comforting manner, not understanding the dramatics.

"Rei..."

She peels herself off of me and holds me firmly at an arm's distance. There's something wrong in her face; she's looking at me as if she's seen death.

"Rei?" I inquire. "What-?"

"I need to talk to you," she interjects through clenched teeth, evidently trying not to attract our friends' attention, "_a__lone_."

She hurries me off to the side, behind a stand that is selling souvenirs, and I peer at her expectantly. "What is it, Rei? We need to say our goodbyes to Mamo before he has to leave."

Rei examines me worriedly, and runs a small hand through her raven hair. "You love Mamoru-chan, right?"

"R-Rei," I stammer, shocked. "You _know _I do. Of course, yes."

"Then," she sighs, "you'd never go anywhere or do anything stupid without telling me first, right?"

I glance worriedly at our friends, sensing Mamoru's eyes. I pull Rei further behind the stand for additional concealment.

"Rei, what's this about?"

"Usagi," she begins in a tone of desperation, "I had a vision. It wasn't like anything I've seen before. Something...something is going to change. _Drastically. _I don't know what - I couldn't tell - but something is going to happen to all of us...to _you. _For some reason, I get the premonition that we're going to lose you soon. That Mamoru's going to lose you."

"Rei," I whisper hurriedly. "What did you see exactly?"

Rei groans, and rubs her face in exasperation. "I don't know. I told you, Usagi, I can't see anything for sure. It's so confusing...all I know for certain is that something is going to change and that we may lose you because of it. I don't mean you're going to die, Usa. I just feel like you'll leave us...and Mamoru."

I take Rei's hand reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere, Rei. Ever. You're probably just worrying about Mamo going away. And as for something changing...it might just be the fact that Mamo and I will be apart the longest we've ever been. Don't over think it, okay?"

Rei looks as though she wants to believe me, but something seems to be holding her back. "Alright, Usagi. I'll take your word for it."

"Good," I smile.

We walk back to the group, Rei pretending to wipe fake tears as she says her goodbye to Mamoru. _Now _she's _not a good actress._

I wait patiently as my friends and boyfriend share their goodbyes. Makoto has made some tasty treats to hold Mamoru over during his flight, Ami offers him suggestions on the best places to study (as she's studied abroad in America), and Minako advises him keep up his workout regime.

When Mamoru turns to me, I notice that he is eyeing Rei suspiciously. I pull him away to distract him and say our final farewell.

Clearly diverted in his attention, Mamoru wraps his arms tightly around me, whispering a goodbye that I barely hear. I catch eyes with Rei frantically over Mamoru's shoulder and, like fiends, we look away hurriedly as though hiding more than a simple conversation between friends.

"...Before I leave, I've got something to give you, Usako. I wanted to wait until I got back, but I want to see it on you."

This catches my attention. "What is it, Mamo?"

He retrieves a burgundy ring box from the pocket of his green blazer and extends it out for me to take. "Open it," he instructs gently with a small smile.

With baited breath, I take the svelte box and weigh it in my palm as I open it with the other hand. Perched perfectly inside is a silver ring with a pink jeweled heart in the center, a halo of diamonds surrounding it. "Oh, Mamo-chan..." I sigh breathlessly, mesmerized. "Is this-?"

"It symbols my promise," he supplies, taking the ring from the box and placing it on my right ring finger. "My promise that I will come back to you, Usako. I always come back."

The ring fits perfectly. "I'll treasure it, Mamo," I murmur, feeling the familiar stinging sensation as the tears begin to stream down my face. I lean into Mamoru's embrace, burying my face in the soft material of his black button-down shirt. "_Aishiteru."_

_"Soshite aishiteimasu," _he murmurs while pressing a kiss to my hair.

And so I say a temporary farewell to the man I love.

As I watch the plane ascend into the sky, from behind the glass in the terminal, I seal away a piece of my heart for him. _"Mata chikaiuchini o ai shimashou, Mamo."_

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, all! Welcome to my story, "Finding Forever."

First and foremost, something you have to know about me is that I like unconventional couples. Now, does that mean I hate canon couples? Absolutely not! But I see FanFiction as a chance to explore possibilities within a fandom. Therefore, this story will be centered around the Seiya/Usagi pairing.

After _finally _sitting down and getting to watch Sailor Moon Stars, this idea came to me. I just took right up with Seiya and his feelings for Usagi.

Please let me know what you all think! I'm always open for constructive criticism, as I want to become a better writer.

Until the next chapter,  
Dev.

**P.S.** Some things to keep in mind:  
1\. Usagi and Seiya won't have a smooth road to travel; they have to fight fate and destiny to be together. So, please bear with me on this. :)

2\. This story will mostly follow the anime, though it will be slight AU. The major stuff still happens, but I will be re-writing a lot too, just so everything will flow better overall.

3\. I'm going to be giving Usagi a bit more of a backbone in this story, but not so much so that she will be too OOC. It just irked me that she didn't really get the chance to stand up to Haruka, Taiki, or Yaten regarding her friendship with Seiya. (Just my opinion, though).


	3. Act 2 - Between The Lines

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"This is the beginning of anything you want."  
_**-Anonymous**

* * *

There's cold rain all Saturday, and I sit near the window in the family room, watching it pepper down on the growing puddles in the front lawn. I have a dog-eared copy of my English workbook in my lap, a pen tucked behind my ear, and an empty mug of hot chocolate at my feet. The sheet of reading comprehension questions on the side table is just as white as it was when Tanaka-san passed it out two days ago in class. _Always a bad thing. _

My parents and little brother left for the grocery store a while ago, and the house is too silent. I scoop up the phone from the nearby receiver and dial the number again, and again I'm dealt with the answering machine. _"You've reached Mamoru Chiba. Sorry I can't answer your call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _

Mamoru still hasn't called me.

It's frustrating and I groan. This is _exactly _what I've feared - _loneliness. _

But I refuse to let myself delve into self-pity, so I mull over my options. _I can always go to the arcade... _But that means trekking all the way there in the rain. That option is out. I sigh, and make a move to get up, when the telephone rings.

I answer in less than half a ring.

_"Moshi moshi! _Mamo-chan?" I speak breathlessly.

"Usagi-chan! Why are you breathing so hard?"

I veer my eyes into a roll. It's Minako.

"No reason, Mina. It could be the fact that I'm _so _excited to talk to you!"

Minako giggles at my tone. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Usagi. So, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Minako...holding up pretty good. But then again, it's only the day after Mamo left. I _could _be a wreck tomorrow, who knows." I'm being sarcastic again. My eyes flutter close as I lower my head and sigh. "_Gomen, gomen. _I just..."

"...miss Mamo-chan," Minako picks up, in a knowing tone, where I trail off. "I know. Which is why I'm calling - are you sure you're okay? You know Mamoru would back if you asked."

I huff, "I'm alright, Minako, I'm alright. And I know he would... Sometimes, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Just give him some time to get settled and then try to phone him again, okay?" Minako suggests. "Also, he's probably dealing with jet-lag."

"I will," I respond, nodding my head, smiling faintly. Minako is probably right - Mamoru just needs time to get his bearings together. "Thanks, Mina-chan."

I can practically hear Minako's smile. "Anytime, Usagi-chan! What are friends for?"

We say our goodbyes shortly after. I try to keep what Minako said at the forefront of my mind, and to not try and care so much that Mamoru hasn't had enough time to call me. And yet, it hurts a little thinking that he can't spare five minutes. _Five minutes, that's all I need. Maybe less._ I place the phone back on the receiver and peer around the empty house with a feeling of hollowness settling into my stomach.

_I need company._

* * *

Rain batters the colorful awnings of the shops along the street and spills to the sidewalk below. With our umbrellas bumping together, Minako and I hustle down the sidewalk and under the awning of Enzo's Bistro. We shake out our umbrellas in unison and prop them just outside the entrance.

A boom of thunder sends us flying through one of the double doors, the little bell above the bakery door tinkling as we enter. I stamp rain from my shoes and shudder off the cold as the smell of cinnamon, of baking, of oh-so deliciousness hits me in a wave of warmth. I suck in a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment as the door behind me swings closed. _This is heaven._

"_Konnichiwa, _Usagi-chan and Minako-chan!" Motoki smiles at us from his place behind the register. He waves us over to the counter. He's clad in his signature white button-down shirt and blue-and-white stripped apron. "What can I interest you two in today?"

"Oh, just the usual. A latte, maybe a muffin...or three." My cheeks heat up at Motoki's guffawing laughter; my insatiable appetite has always amused him.

"And I'll take a strawberry smoothie," Minako speaks up.

"Coming right up. Strawberry smoothie, a latte, and 'maybe a muffin...or three.'" Motoki winks. We both know there's no 'maybe' about it.

The coffee machine clunks to life as he steps behind it, and I walk farther into the cafe, stopping in front of the bookshelf in the far corner. Minako opts to stay at the counter and try to make conversation with Motoki as he busies himself with our order. _Always the hopeless flirt, that Mina-chan. _

Pre-loved books are stacked high, one on top of the other, and I pick up the closest one. It's an old leather-bound volume of _Pride and Prejudice. _I flick through the yellowed pages, mesmerized at the words within as they blur past my glazed over eyes. _This is one of Mamo's favorites._

I chance a quick look over my shoulder. Mitoki's eyes are still trained on the coffee machine, and Minako is focused on Mitoki, neither paying attention to me at all. I flick the book open, my back to the counter, and begin skimming through the pages a little more closely.

_Oh, Mamo, what I wouldn't give to hear your voice... _I've always loved when Mamoru would sit and read to me, as I hate doing it myself.

"_How could you begin?'"_ I mutter, reciting the very words that Mamoru read aloud to me not too long ago."'_I can comprehend your going on charmingly, when you had once made a beginning_; _but what can set you off in the first place?" _

"'_I __cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I _had _begun_.'''

_"Ah!" _I nearly explode out of my own skin, jolting a few feet into the air at the sound of an unexpected voice. The book falls to the floor, momentarily forgotten, as I whirl about to face the intruder. I find myself peering into a pair of deep blue eyes, set in a handsome face of a young man. He has long, hip-length inky hair that is secured back into a low ponytail.

"_Gomen," _he apologizes in a low, soft voice, offering a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Y-You didn't," I stammer, feeling nervous laughter bubble up. He eyes me skeptically, so I amend my earlier statement, "Okay, you _did. _But it's fine - I just wasn't expecting anyone to be behind me."

"Are you a closet reader, then?" he inquires, smirking, while scooping up the book from the floor in one swift movement.

My face begins to grow hot. "N-No. My boyfriend, he..." The mention of Mamoru causes a dull ache within my chest, and I wince, but I decide to solider through, "...he's the reader. I guess I'm more of a listener."

"I see," the boy murmurs, extending the book out to me. "Sounds like the perfect match."

_If you only knew... _

"_Kare wa watashi no unmei desu_," I murmur fondly, plucking the book from the boy's nimble fingers.

"Are you so certain that he feels the same?" the boy muses, eyeing me closely through narrowed eyes.

_What kind of question is that? _

"What kind of question is that?" I speak my thoughts, momentarily ignoring how demanding I sound. "Of _course _he feels the same!"

He flinches at the shrill in my tone, but chuckles amusedly nonetheless. "Calm down, Dumpling. It was just a question; I wasn't trying to imply anything."

I feel my face flush in shock and embarrassment when I realize what he called me. "Hey, watch it, buddy! My name is Usagi Tsukino, _not_ Dumpling!"

The boy blinks once, twice, three times, before chuckling. "Usagi, huh? I think I prefer Dumpling. It's much more fitting."

_Why, you..._

"Just who do you think you are, anyways?" I all but demand, crossing my arms and glaring up at the strange boy. Unfortunately, he towers over me by a good seven or eight inches.

His expression quickly shifts and shows one of confusion. "You mean...you don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" I huff, quirking a brow in his direction.

The boy sighs, chortling bemusedly. "Guess it goes to show that I'm not as famous as I thought."

"Is that some kind of new pickup line, or something?" I wonder aloud, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "Because, as you already know, I have a future husband."

My mentioning of Mamoru doesn't seem to deter him. "Future husband, eh? Isn't that a bit presumptuous of you? Just a minute ago he was your boyfriend. Has he even asked you to marry him?"

I quickly glance down at the intricate pink-heart ring that Mamoru placed on my right ring finger the day prior._ "It symbols my promise. My promise to always come back to you," _Mamoru's words echo in the recesses of my mind.

"W-Well..." I stammer, trying not to trip over my own words. "He's as good as asked me! Besides, Mamo and I are destined to be together."

"Oh, yeah? Who says?" the boy challenges, knocking a few dark, stray tendrils out of his eyes all the while observing me closely. "Let me guess... Fate? Your friends and family? Well, let me tell you something Dumpling, it's up to _you. _Don't let anyone else write your story for you."

_Just who _is _this boy? _

His words resonates within me, and I let them sink in before I can form a response. Mamoru and I are tethered together; bonded through time and space. I've never once questioned our relationship, mostly due to the fact that our future is already set in stone.

_There's actually very little about my future that I don't already know. _

"Don't call me Dumpling!" I growl, annoyed at how he calls me that with such ease. "And who are you to give me advice on relationships? Do you even _have_ a girlfriend, mister?"

"My name is Seiya," he informs me, smirking. "Seiya Kou. And no, I don't have a girlfriend. But it's not like I don't have my pick of the litter."

_This Seiya character is way _too _cocky for his own good. _

"Usagi!" I can hear Minako calling from the counter. "Your latte and muffins are ready!"

I briefly turn to peer over my shoulder and, sure enough, Minako is at the register with Motoki. Both are staring at me expectantly.

"Be there in a minute," I call over, giving them a small wave.

I turn back around, only to find the spot in front of me vacant. My eyes flit around the small bistro, looking for the boy with the long, dark locks. The tinkling of a bell garners my attention, and I quickly look to my left. Seiya is making a swift exit out of a side door.

He pauses in the doorway, glancing back at me. "See ya around, Dumpling. Can't wait to hear more about your Mr. Perfect next time!"

"Who says there's even going to _be_ a next time?" I call after him haughtily, but he's already gone.

_The nerve of that guy!_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter finds you all well. :)

I've been rewatching Season 5 of Sailor Moon for some inspiration, and I have to say that I'm fairly pleased with how this chapter turned out.

What's your all's thoughts...? Please let me know in a review!

Until the next chapter,

Dev.


End file.
